Bimm (Near-Human)
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide See also: Bimm The planet Bimmisaari is home to two distinct sapient Species. They each refer to themselves as Bimms, and so do the rest of the peoples of the galaxy. Although they are not cross-fertile, the two Species are both mild-tempered and peaceful, and have coexisted for nearly all their recorded history. Xenobiologists believe that the Near-Human Bimm landed on Bimmisaari millenia ago under unknown circumstances and adopted Bimm society as their own- as they have no genetic relationship to any other fauna on the planet. Bimms dwell side-by-side in picturesque cities that dot their homeworld, surrounded by thick forests. Alien visitors to these towns (Or Bimm enclaves on other worlds) are always treated as honored guests. Bimm Characteristics Personality: Both Species of Bimm are mild-mannered and cordial. The Near-Human Bimms greatly value storytelling, particularly tales of heroic adventures. For all their love of heroics, they favor scholarly and artistic pursuits, preferring to record or invent tales and ballads of heroic deeds rather than perform them. Nonetheless, it is not unheard of for a Bimm to join a group of adventurers to witness true-to-life heroics for use in creative works. All Bimms hold The Jedi in especially high regard. Physical Description: The Near-Human Bimms are of short stature that roughly resemble Human children in physical build, although males can grow (And take pride in) thick, full beards. Males and females both stand 1 to 1.5 meters tall. Age Groups: Bimms age at the following stages: Homeworld: Bimmisaari, a temperate and densely forested planet located in the outer reaches of The Mid Rim. Languages: The two Species of Bimms share the same language, spoken as a harmonious singsong that sounds more like a collection of ballads than a standard form of communication. Example Names: Vasnish Kay, Rayc Ryjerd, Rycar Ryjerd, Glah Ubooki, Rajah Ubooki. Adventurers: Bimm adventurers are typically Scoundrels who work their way into the wealthy lives of Nobles. Bimms of both types became Jedi in the days of The Old Republic. Bimm Species Traits Bimm share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Bimm receive a +2 bonus to their Charisma; but they suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Bimm are friendly and personable, but not very strong. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Gossam gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Bimm have a base speed of 4 squares. * Natural Diplomat: A Bimm gains a +5 Species bonus to Persuasion checks made to Haggle. Additionally, Persuasion is always a Class Skill for Bimms. * Storyteller: The Bimm may use his wit and his skills to get out of a situation without violence. A Bimm may choose to reroll any Persuasion check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Automatic Languages: All Bimm can speak, read, and write both Basic and Bimm. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Bimms (Near-Human)